


The Game

by moirawebbb



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Albert Wesker - Freeform, F/M, Forced Masturbation, RE2 - Freeform, Rebecca chambers - Freeform, Resident Evil - Freeform, Resident Evil 2, Smut, Sporty Rebecca, Stars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-20 19:53:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30010080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moirawebbb/pseuds/moirawebbb
Summary: In which Rebecca finds out what it's like to work for Wesker, and gets a photo taken.
Relationships: Albert Wesker/Rebecca Chambers, Rebecca Chambers/Albert Wesker
Kudos: 2





	The Game

**Author's Note:**

> This is def not consensual so if that's not for you please click off :) otherwise buckle up buckaroo (also it's my first fic ever so if it sucks you wasted your time not me) :P

Wesker growled into his hands as they slowly dragged down the sides of his face. Out of all the days, why did today have to be the day Chief Irons demanded a mandatory team building exercise? It’s not like that fat bastard cared about anything besides money and his abhorrent taxidermied monstrosities in his office. For someone paid by Umbrella, he sure had a penchant for pissing off their employees. However, Wesker too, had no interest in “team building”. He had already built his team, his prime candidates for testing his latest creations on. Unfortunately the rest of the staff did not agree and thought that a friendly basketball game between Alpha and Bravo would be a great idea.   
As he drudged from the locker room to the court, he couldn’t help notice the newest rookie on Bravo team walk past his gaze. Rebecca Chambers, he thought to himself. Graduated with a bachelor’s in chemistry at the age of 18 and was immediately recruited by S.T.A.R.S.. If he didn’t hold contempt for everyone in this city, he might be impressed. However, what did impress him was the particular outfit she had chosen for this occasion. She was sporting a green sports bra with the letters “RPD” across the breasts, paired with matching green shorts that barely covered her ass, let alone any leg at all. Funny, he thought to himself, for such a shy rookie suddenly craving so much attention. He had never paid her much attention, but perhaps, just for today, he would allow himself a distraction and give the rookie what she wanted.   
“Ms.Chambers,” Wesker cooed, matching her stride so they were walking side by side. “Oh! Hi Captain Wesker sir,” she replied, a bit startled by his unannounced presence, “Are you excited for today’s game?” She looked down, refusing to meet his gaze. While already small in stature, Wesker did his best to let people know they were beneath him. “Indeed. However…” Wesker leaned forward, putting his arm out, forcing Rebecca against the wall. “I’m more interested in why you chose this particular attire to play in today? Surely it can’t be practical.” He let his free hand drift from her side to dance along the hem of her shorts. “They barely cover anything. And the tightness of them must be inconvenient.” He punctuated his statement by ghosting his fingers over the outline of her vagina, put on display by the suffocating shorts. “Uh s-sorry sir,” Rebecca stammered, trying to look anywhere to avoid meeting his eyes. Even though they were behind black shades as always, she was still terrified of what lay beneath. She scanned around the halls for someone to rescue her, but she was trapped. Tired of waiting for a response, Wesker removed his hand from between her legs and grabbed her chin to align her face with his.  
“I understand you’re new Ms. Chambers, but when your captain asks you a question, you’re expected to answer.” “S-sorry sir.” She squeaked out, her voice barely audible. “This outfit reminded me of the outfits we wore in high school to practice in, so I figured it would be familiar.” Wesker smirked and closed the little distance between them with his body. “I’m sure your coach loved watching you at practice. Watching you bounce and strut, showing everything off like a picture.” Rebecca stammered and sighed but no words came out. “You better get to the outside court, Rookie.” Wesker said, stepping back to free her. “You wouldn’t want to be late for your first exercise.” He laughed as Rebecca let her head droop and walked away as fast as she could.   
\---  
The game was a shut out. Bravo never stood a chance against the stars of Alpha. It required minimal effort and did little to distract Wesker from the day to day monotony he faced at his cover job. However, he did find pleasure in the fact that every time he would move to guard Rebecca, she would cower and flinch away. Enrico chided Wesker, saying, “Pick on somebody your own size!” Yet Wesker just laughed and said he was making the new rookie feel included. He was doing more than that. He relished how she tensed up when he pressed his hard-on against her body in the pretense of guarding her. He grew more and more aroused at the sweat showing forming on her outfit. The dark stains the liquid made, outlining her pussy in a most obscene way, the sweat dripping off her chin and onto her breasts. Her red headband becoming darker with perspiration. When she requested a drink he wished to make her suck the moisture out of it.   
When the game was over, and everyone had dispersed, Wesker cornered Rebecca once more. She instinctively covered herself as she dropped her gaze again. “You know rookie, seeing as this was your first time having real interactions with all of S.T.A.R.S., we should commemorate it.” “O-oh?” Rebecca stammered, unsure what to think, repulsed and terrified at all of the unwanted groping from her superior. “Yes, of course.” Wesker walked over to his gym bag and retrieved a small yellow object. Rebecca craned her head to see what it was, and realized it was a disposable camera. “Why do you want a picture of me, sir?” “To celebrate the good times, Chambers!” Wesker shook his head as he thought that all of the good times for Alpha and Bravo would soon come to an end.   
Rebecca tried to comply as best she could, to get this interaction over as soon as possible. She crossed her arms and leaned into a casual pose, trying her best not to grimace as she felt the captain scanning her body behind the shades. “Don’t look so stiff, this was a fun occasion! I’m sure you had to take photos on your high school team, so just try one of those.” Rebecca trembled as she thought of excuses to leave. “Sir, I’m really sweaty and gross, I think-” “Ms. Chambers, what have I told you about obliging your superiors.” Rebecca let her arms fall to her side, defeated. “I’m sorry sir. I just really want to make it here.” “Of course you do,” Wesker said gently. “I’m just trying to make you feel welcome.”   
Complying, Rebecca sat on the ground with her legs crossed, and placed a basketball in her lap. “This was our pose for the team photo.” Wesker reveled in the trepidation in her voice. “That’s great Ms. Chambers! Now smile for me. 1..2..3!” The camera clicked and Rebecca felt herself relax. “That’ll come out great! I’ll be sure to get you a copy as well so you’ll never forget this day.” She started to get up when Wesker walked over and put a hand on her shoulder, forcing her down. “Now, now Ms. Chambers, why so eager to forget? Let’s take a few more.” Once more Rebecca stared at the ground, not wanting to meet those shades. “Yes sir.” She exhaled, her voice barely above a whisper. “Good, now let’s remove the basketball.” Rebecca’s eyes grew wide with fear as he reached down to take the basketball from her lap. “Why don’t you uncross your legs for me?” “S-sir?” Rebecca croaked, her voice hoarse with shock.   
“What? Don’t you want your captain to like you? You said yourself you just wanted to make it here.” Rebecca went limp and pilant as Wesker unfolded her legs, putting her squeezed womanhood on display. He relished the aroma that wafted from it, wanting to trace every line created by the sweat. “Good, good. Just like that. Now let me get a smile.” Rebecca barely lifted her head as the camera clicked a few times. “Now, why don’t you take your bra off for me?” “But sir!” Rebecca snapped, energy suddenly returning, people could see, and I don’t feel comfortable doing that.” Wesker knelt down and yanked her bra off by force. He put it on his face and let it rest there. Savoring the aromas- a mixture of sweat, deodorant, and perfume. A lustful pheromone cocktail. He let the bra fall to the ground and looked dead on at her. “Ms. Chambers, the only one you should be concerned about seeing you, is me.”  
Rebecca started crying as she covered herself, praying for this day to be over. She wanted to run away and leave, but she worked so hard for this spot, and she would not let it go. “Uncover yourself.” Tears streaming down her face, she did as she was told. “Good girl.” She heard the camera click a few more times. “Now, touch yourself for me.” She looked up at him through her short brown hair, her voice no more than a mumble. “Sir, please, don’t make me do this.” She tried to catch her breath between sobs. “Ms. Chambers, I’m sure Chief Irons and Captain Marini would very much like to know that one of their promising new recruits tried to solicit sex to their boss. Now, again. Touch yourself.”   
Rebecca felt a knot grow in her stomach as she realized the Alpha captain was a monster. Crying waterfalls, she placed her hands in her shorts and started idly moving her fingers. The camera clicked rapidly now. Wesker loved these shots, most of them coming out better than he could have hoped. He loved the defeat on her face, the sweat highlighting her breasts, the utter dominance he had in this situation. He quickly grew tired of her slow, languid movements. “Come on Ms. Chambers,” Wesker chided, disdain evident in his voice, “haven’t you ever touched yourself before?” He was answered with only soft whimpers. “Haven’t you ever had anyone touch you?” His predatory grin grew unnaturally wide when Rebecca shook her head no.   
“Then here, let me help you.” Rebecca yelped as her fingers were quickly shoved aside, replaced with long, strong ones. She cried harder as the unwanted invaders found themselves in her folds. She hated the feeling of them massaging her clit, dipping inside her. She hated the camera clicking in her face even more. Wesker felt her womanhood clenching around him, trying to expel the malignant fingers. His hard-on was about to bust out of his pants, but it was too public here to act on it. He would just have to satisfy himself later and enjoy the moment. The pictures he would take today would last him a lifetime.   
After deciding her cries would gain attention, he ceased his ministrations and removed his fingers. He grabbed her sports bra off the ground and threw it to her with a cold indifference. “Go change Ms. Chambers, and report to your desk.” He grabbed his bag and walked back to the locker room, leaving Rebecca a hollow, snivelling wreck behind him.  
\---  
Wesker smirked at his desk as he opened the envelope from the department store. He couldn’t wait to see his photos from the desecration of Ms. Chamber’s a few weeks ago. Smiling to himself, he flipped through the photos and grew harder and harder with each shot. He would hate leaving these at home. Surely, he thought to himself, leaving one photo of your team member in your desk could not be viewed as strange. Deciding that was the case, Wesker removed the first photo he took that day, and put it in his desk drawer.


End file.
